Certain coffee beverages are formed from combining two different beverage ingredients in a specific order. For example, a latte beverage can be prepared by adding coffee to a cup already containing milk. A different beverage can result if the milk is added to the coffee.
One system for forming a two component beverage includes two packets of powdered beverage ingredient. One of the packets can include powdered milk, and the other instant coffee. The packets can each be separately combined with hot liquid to form different beverage components. The components can then be combined to form a two component beverage. However, as discussed above, if the order of the combination is varied from what is instructed, a different beverage can result. While instructions may be provided as to the preferred order of combination to form a specific two component beverage, the instructions may be inadvertently not followed, potentially resulting in a two component beverage different than what a consumer expects.